IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms
October 7, 2012 Speaking at the relaunched for sequestered IBC-13's new media and digital publishing properties called IBC Interactive, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa share of all IBC-13 platforms parallel with the direction. "One of how diffrent mediums like TV, mobile, radio and print interact with one another which results in a richer experience for our users and our advertisers" We specialize in bringing a single message through the integrated platforms of television, web, and SMS resulting to an innovative marketing tool that is fun for consumers as IBC-13 become more aggressive recently. "The lines of TV, radio, print, online and mobile are not only blurring, but also disappearing completely. The challenge for networks today is to embrace that change and to create content that seamlessly flows from one platform to the other which opens up a completely new way of teeling stories," Anson-Roa continued. The IBC chairman Eric Canoy gave a speech as did ABS-CBN Corp. chairman Eugenio Lopez III, GMA Network Inc. chairman Felipe Gozon. Boots said IBC could become not only a media content provider, but also more of a dynamic digital leader. Here are IBC-13's digital platforms that creates, delivers, and distributes branded and original content using technologies made available in today’s digital world: IBCKids.ph Last month, IBC-13 announced that they newest venture into online media. It has a newest children's portal called IBCKids.ph last July 1 become the well-loved kids portal in the Philippines for kids with over 10.8 million page views just in October. By inspiring kids through relevant and quality content, we want them to Believe, to Create, and to Play. This is the online community for parents and IBC Kids who enjoy quality programs and values forming content from sequestered TV station IBC such as the collection of children's television programs like Bear in the Big Blue House, Y2K: Yes to Kids, Bananas in Pajamas, Eskwela Bulilit, KapinoyLand, Cabbage Patch Kids, Sesame Street, Art Attack and Barney and Friends with some characters of KapinoyLand mascots like Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaper Boy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ as the Philippine advertisements and also provided the video and online games at the time. IBCNews.com Less than two years after IBC-13 launched IBCNews.com, the online news portal has since become the fast-growing news portal in the Philippines; landing at the top five leading news portals in the country. The site has a public service announcements and closed the month of October with over 1.6 million unique visitors and 13.6 million page views. Its content is also available not only online but also through your mobile phones via the IBCNews iOS and Android applications. For text NEWS ON to 8888 from Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid to register. RadyoBudyong.ph The studio of the DZTV Radyo Budyong is housed in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For AM radio, a newest website called RadyoBudyong.ph, the online radio website from the leading AM band of DZTV in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo. Its radio website is also available in online and through your mobile phones via the Radyo Budyong iOS and Andriod phones. The programs of news and public affairs, public service, music and entertainment as a new digital offering with a radio station for the live video-audio streaming on the internet with a power of 50-kilowatts for an AM radio station which can be heard at a frequency of 1286kHz operating 24 hours a day, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. K-POP Radio Last September 30, the station released teasers for the said internet radio service that hopes to launch last October 1. Known about the service, is reported to offer K-POP music streaming. By text IDMZ to 8888 from Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid. A country's No.1 internet danze mix FM radio station iDMZ also announces a new digital offering called K-POP Radio, which will be launched last October 1. As following up to the success of K-Pop N Go on iDMZ, like K-POP Radio is the first streaming radio service of the Danze Music Zone where you will be able to select K-Pop song hits from K-POP artist. Its radio portal website is also available in online and through your mobile phones via the K-Pop Radio iOS, Andriod phones and Globe cellphones. This project repesents IBC and iDMZ of strong advocacy and dance for K-POP and it envisions K-POP Radio to become the Pinoy K-POP hub from the hottest girl groups to the cutest boybands. Experience IBC-13 beyond your television and into your mobile devices. Know more about our latest interactive mobile services and Globe phone applications in this section.